Between Me and You
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: Yuuta x Shun. Fluff. Each chapter are connected to each other but can stand alone. Under indefinite hiatus.
1. Hugged or Tackled?

Author's Rant: Sorry, I've been busy in life… yeah, that's the truth. And I have been finding myself depressed everyday so I really can't make fics like normal. I'll go back to **the Meisters** sometime soon.

Warnings: _BWS, FWA _and no beta. Pairing is NTP, or maybe it isn't._Read at your own risk. _Contains homo moments.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Kimi to Boku has their rightful owners... -cries in the corner-

* * *

**Hugged or Tackled?**

Though the Asaba twins seem distant to many, for Shun, such is not the case.

Since the twins and Shun first met, the flowery guy has always been special for the two. Unlike Kaname who met the twins in kindergarten, Shun first met the two at a neighbourhood playground.

It was fairly early in the morning and Shun's mother decided to bring him to the park. As usual, his mother chattered away with other parents as soon as they reached the place.

"**Oh my, how cute~ What's your name little girl?"** One of the ladies leaned down on him as he hid behind his mother. That gesture itself was cute, but he hasn't really realized it himself.

"**Isn't my Shun, cute?"** The way his mother said those words felt like it was more of a statement rather than a question. **"He's my third child though."** And she definitely emphasized on 'he.' **"Shun, say your greetings."**

"**Aa… Hello…"** Shun was able to force his shy voice to come out but it went relatively small and almost indistinguishable. He ducked his head instantly the moment all the other parents' eyes are on him.

"**He's a boy?"** The woman asked, quite surprised. **"He's so cute~"** They almost squealed at the boy. Shun found it quite awkward, even if he doesn't really know what 'awkward' means at his age, all that he know is that it feels uncomfortable.

"**But you know what? Those twins are good-looking too."** Someone else commented in midst of the commotion. **"I'm pretty sure they'll look even better when they grew up though."** Another woman added and a few nods were received in affirmation.

Then there was someone who sighed among the crowd of women. **"You think so?"** She sounded too unsure. For Shun, the lady who said it was really beautiful, and her youth was at a different level from all the rest of the adults. Her curly hair also made her quite stunning. **"I just hope they get to interact more with the kids. Yuuta and Yuuki can be quite unsociable."** She commented with her smile slightly off.

"**Come on," **a huge woman from his mother's side interrupted. **"They're just shy like this one."** She stared intently at little Shun that the boy cowered a little. _Shy?_ He wondered absent-mindedly. Sure, he was shy around adults, but it was a lot easier to talk to other kids.

"**Maybe," **The beautiful lady exclaimed. Her eyes met Shun's orbs and she smiled. He felt more assured with that, and felt like smiling back. But soon enough, the talk ended up more complicated, it started to bore him out. Shun then tugged the hem of his mother's coat, and knowingly, his mother nodded back to him. He took off to the playground.

Once there, he found a chaotic-but-fun kind of gatherings. But amidst the noise of those playing tag, and those few playing the see-saw and swings, a pair of two silent kids by the sand box caught Shun's eyes. They had the same face, it's like a mirror was placed between them. Shun was absolutely sure that they were the 'twins' that the adult mentioned.

"**Hello~"** Little Shun approached the two identical boys in the sand box. The one holding the hand shovel was wearing a bright blue coat while the other looked comfortable in the red version of it. The twins looked apathetically to the smiling child, doing their own business all in the while.

"**Who are you talking to?" **They chorally answered, their high-pitched voice ended up monotonous.

"**Yuuki-kun and Yuuta-kun."** Shun returned with another wide grin on his face. He was proud that he could remember their names though he just heard it today.

"**Do you know which is which?"** This time, it was simply Yuuta who spoke up. Each time he says those words, the other kids tend to go away. It's not like he doesn't want to play with them, but he wouldn't need friends who get intimidated by such a simple question, especially if it wasn't meant to intimidate them at the very first place.

"**Hmm… I'm not sure,"** Little Shun trailed off. **"Can I just guess for now?"** The child gave up on the hard part, which was thinking, and gave the two an awry smile.

"**For now?"** Yuuki retorted towards the cheerful guy. Yuuta nodded simultaneously. This guy was definitely weird for the twins' eyes. But the boy gave off a very pleasing aura though.

"**Because I still haven't got to know you two." **And again, he gave the two another bright smile.** "Can I?"** The innocence of Shun was almost overwhelming. **"Then let me try again next time!"** But then another expression came out from his face. **"Ah… but if I guess wrong, can I try again?" **Shun gave a pleading look.

For reasons no one knows, this little child brought smiles to the twins. **"No need to guess for now."** Yuuta exclaimed, and his counterpart completely agreed.

"**I'm Yuuta."** The boy on Shun's right then offered his right hand; he was the one wearing the blue coat.

"**I'm Yuuki." **The other one on the left also offered his right hand but realized and quickly replaced it with his right.

Shun's smile became much wider and brighter with the two offered hands. **"I'm Shun. Nice to meet you Yuuta-kun, Yuuki-kun!"** Rather than taking the offered hands, he hugged the two together, but ended up tackling them down to the sand. The last part not deliberate though.

"**That hurts. What was that for?"** Yuuki commented, after being floored by an overly-energetic Shun. His words did somehow lack the actual feeling of being hurt, making it quite questionable.

"**I'm sorry, I just meant to hug you two…" **Shun immediately got off the two. **"Are you alright Yuuki-kun? Yuuta-kun?"** His eyes and voice were full of worry. If someone receives a comment like Yuuki's, normally, they probably won't believe it. But Shun is a different subject; he'll take it as it is. And that kind of reaction touched the twins a bit.

So Yuuta looked at Yuuki. Yuuki stare back at his twin. Mischief brewed in their little minds. Shun got worried about getting no reply from the two but soon the twins answered it. Yuuta and Yuuki pounced on the surprised Shun, making him fall back and resulting into another tangle of limbs.

"**What was that for?"** A confused, almost-shock voice escaped Shun's throat.

The twins gave identical grins. **"A hug,"** Or so they say but they really just tackled the boy to the ground. Yuuta and Yuuki had more mischief in store for their new found friend.

* * *

Shun stifled a chuckle as he remembered that day. The twins were so cute, not that they aren't cute anymore, but it is probably safe to say that they're rather good-looking now.

The group gathered at Kaname's house for another sleep-over but the afternoon summer heat was getting into them. Shun lost the rock-paper-scissors game and was tasked to buy ice cream for everyone. And of course, Yuuta decided to accompany Shun, in his relief.

"**What's funny, Shun?"** Yuuta asked as he noticed the other's little antics. The two of them were walking back from the convenience store when the other laughed so suddenly.

"**Nothing,"** He replied with another one of his smile as he held the bag with the ice creams. **"I just remember the first day met you two."**

Yuuta, looking quite perplexed but still interested at the same time, grinned. **"Me and Yuuki?"** Shun nodded in affirmation. **"When you tackled us down?"**

"**Hey! I told you it was a hug!"** Shun stepped in the way of other guy. Yuuta noted how cute it was to see Shun like that, with both of his hands on his waist, slightly angry. It certainly is childish, but it was very Shun-like.

"**I don't remember hugs to be so… strong, it takes two people down."** Yuuta unusually grinned like mad, he was having fun teasing Shun.

The androgynous male pouted and retorted. **"So what do you call the action you did back then?"**

"**A hug, of course."** It was almost sarcastically said, as Shun would put it**. "It's just that there were two of us, so you weren't able to handle the force and fell to the ground."** Yuuta added, as if it actually would make a difference.

"**No way! You two pounced on me! That was not a hug!" **Shun argued, but then unexpectedly his voice died down as soon as Yuuta inched closer, and there was less than foot space between them.

"**I can demonstrate a hug right now, just so to prove it."** Yuuta suggested, but in all honesty, he just wanted to hold Shun for all his cuteness, but would never admit such. The suggestion went right through Shun's head that he blushed like mad and almost felt dizzy.

"**N-no, it's fine already."** His voice jumped, Shun was so sure of it. But it's when Yuuta tease him like this that his heart ends up racing. If only Yuuta knew how he really felt for the guy, then perhaps they wouldn't even be friends anymore.

He inched backward as the other does the opposite with a smile. The cycle continued till he lost his footing because of a stone and fell backwards. Well, almost, since Yuuta was able to catch on to him before he actually hit the ground.

"**Careful,"** Yuuta said to his companion as he had saved the Shun and the ice creams from getting into a mess. **"Are you alright?"** He asked, but realized the position they were in. He was holding Shun's waist against his own body. He could see the blush reaching up to Shun's ears. Probably because of embarrassment, though Yuuta wished there could be more to it.

With his heart beating more wildly, Shun hardly heard the words from Yuuta. Maybe this was coincidental, but they… they were hugging right? Something they really haven't done in years.

"**Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thank you."** He finally remembered to answer. Though he would have preferred to stay like that, he found himself slightly disappointed when Yuuta's hold loosened up.

Yuuta, on the other hand, did really want to stay like that. But he thought that Shun might feel uncomfortable, besides, he thought his feelings worked like a one-way traffic.

Silence had eaten up on them, but before things grew awkward, Yuuta forced a small chuckle. That took Shun's attention and questioned it with his eyes.

"**I just thought,"** Yuuta tried to explain. **"You fall before a hug. So I guess that means Yuuki and I did hug you, not pounce on you, as you suggested."** He smirked at the blushing Shun.

"**But there was a stone!"** The other reasoned out, flustered due to rage.

"**Yeah, yeah."** Yuuta sarcastically remarked. **"If we don't hurry, the ice cream will melt and Chizuru will complain."**

They continued to converse all the way back. Along the way, Shun knew in his heart that the twins was special to him, but Yuuta was in a different kind of special… it was not of friendship. While Yuuta thought that it was far best to be 'just friends' for now. Besides his mischief towards Shun has taken a whole new shape different from when they first met.

One day, surely, Shun and Yuuta would have to come and face the facts. But for now, it's still fun to be like what they are now.

* * *

End Rant: How was it? It feels weird to end it like that when they haven't really gone out and all about being in-love. Wonder if I should make this a multi-chapter fic?


	2. Hurt or Cured?

Author's Rant: I'm happy that this story is well-received. Truly, Yuuta x Shun pairing is one of the best pairings ever. And this pairing doesn't exactly get justified with the number of fics available. The last episode is kind-of YuutaxShun-centric, isn't it? Quite nice actually.

General Idea: When I posted the first chapter, I was in quite a rush, and didn't give this part. Anyway, I wrote this fic while imagining Yuuta's (and Shun's) childhood. We know that the twins specifically dote on Shun alone, and that Yuuta's fascination over Shun is a bit overwhelming… I'm not kidding. Always in the same club? Naturally by his side? Sincerely holding Shun's hands in the makeshift goukon? Touching –clears throat- I mean tapping Shun's thigh like it's normal and not an invasion of privacy? That is not something a normal friend would do! So, from now on I shall consider Yuuta x Shun a canon pairing.

Warnings: FWA, BWS. May contain implications of not-so-unrequited feelings and pairings created by my twisted mind. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the genre of Kimi to Boku would be bordering more on the _Y_ genre.

* * *

**Hurt or Cured?**

After finishing his work in the student council, the megane found his little group of friends gathering way-suspiciously in the hallway, well minus the older Asaba twin. With Shun's complexion bordering towards pale, Kaname ended-up wondering what Yuuki and Chizuru are up to. That's when Yuuki started speaking when he at least got the word 'kiss' clearly.

"**Kiss?"** Kaname asked incredulously towards his so-called friends. Chizuru and Yuuki acknowledged his presence by looking at him. **"What nonsense are you talking about?"**

The younger twin decided to let Kaname on the story, at least the part he wanted him to know, while ignoring the small protest Shun gave.

"**You see, Kaname… Shun hurt Yuuta." **Yuuki said as Chizuru simply nodded and Shun became much gloomier.

"**Hurt?"** Now, rather than understanding more of the situation, the megane just got even more confused. He simply can't put 'kiss' and 'hurt' at the same sentence, unless…

"**Please don't tell me Yuuta kissed…"** Kaname trailed off as he stared at Shun and prayed to the high heavens that what he thought was simply his. If Shun adamantly refused Yuuta then…

"**I think you're misunderstanding something here Kanamecchi."** Chizuru interrupted Kaname's thoughts. **"It's not Yuuta. It's the other way around."** He added for the sake of clarifying, or not, the megane's thoughts.

"**No…"** Kaname looked hopelessly at Shun, as the said guy cowered in the stare. **"Shun, why-.. just why did you do that?"**

"**I-I didn't mean it."** Shun felt his voice shaking. Was it really that bad? It was-

Yuuki decided to interrupt any thoughts before the effeminate guy say anything that will make Kaname to _not_ misunderstand the situation. Chizuru winked at him and he purposely sighed before speaking. **"You couldn't have not meant it."**

The megane felt like agreeing with Yuuki for once in his life. This was serious, this could destroy their friendship. Rather, if Yuuta already rejected Shun, they might as well say goodbye to their last days as friends.

"**Shun-chan, you have hurt Yuuta emotionally and psychologically. For a guy to receive a kiss from another guy…"** Chizuru exclaimed almost sarcastically, even Kaname felt a little sorry for Shun. Tension between Shun and Kaname grew, not knowing that this was all part of the mischievous duo's plan.

"**Are you still talking about this?"** Everyone glanced behind to see Yuuta. Shun felt his stomach turned upside-down.

Kaname felt the need to mediate between the two. This group might have given him more problems than good moments, but they were still his friends.** "Say, Yuuta. For Shun, and everyone…"** He sighed before continuing. **"…why don't you just forget what just happened?"**

"**Why?"** Yuuta inquired with his monotonous voice. Why should he even forget something-

"**It's for your sake Yuutan." **Chizuru tapped the older twin's shoulder which interrupted Yuuta's thoughts.

"**I-I'm really sorry Yuuta-kun." **Shun finally spoke up and Kaname felt time stopped. He had no right to squeeze in now, everything was up to Yuuta.

"**Shun, I don't think you should be apologizing for something that happened **_**years**_** ago."** Finally, Yuuta was able to say what was missing in the puzzle. Yuuki and Chizuru definitely felt disappointed. Now, question marks are flying all over Kaname's head.

"**Eh?"** Kaname subconsciously reacted. **"Years ago?"** He asked while looking towards two-grinning devils.

Yuuta nodded and continued. **"Besides, it was just in the forehead." **There was an audible pop in the air, coming from the raven-haired.

"**Oh, did we forget to say it to Kanamecchi?"** Chizuru sweat-dropped as Kaname's glared intensified. Still the blond was smiling.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was more composed than the blond. **"It's not our fault Chizuru. It's Kaname's fault for not clarifying."**

"**What the-"** Kaname claimed a bit furiously. **"Isn't it because you made it sound like it happened just now?" **And then he started running after the fleeing two, forgetting that they were not supposed to run in the hallway.

Yuuta now felt like he was the one who needed to do the questions. **"What is Kaname talking about?" **He inquired to Shun, who was still blushing like mad after realizing the Kaname's misunderstanding.

"**I think… Kaname just thought that I kissed you just now."** And an audible 'oh' can be heard from the older Asaba twin. **"Are you sure, it's really alright? We were young but still…"** The androgynous male glanced a bit to Yuuta, still feeling a little conscious.

"**Yeah,"** was Yuuta's definite reply. He then touched his forehead and remembered. **"I guess… I'm the only one who remembered it all these years."** Yuuta almost sighed, his voice a bit smaller than usual.

"**I'm sorry,"** Shun apologized again. **"I only remembered when you mentioned it."** Shun really did feel a bit wrong for forgetting the kiss, and only remembering it when Yuuta asked. But now he remembered, he feels a bit more awkward with Yuuta.

Shun fidgeted in his position as silence started to drown the two of them. **"A-are you sure it is r-really alright?"** He asked once again, fearing that Yuuta was trying to be considerate. **"Chizuru-kun said that it's kind of a psychological damage…" **He trailed off as he kept his eyes straight towards hazel brown orbs.

Yuuta stared back at Shun's eyes. **"…Psychological damage?"** He thought for a few good seconds before continuing with one smile Shun would have loved to see every day of his life. **"I think it's probably the other way around."**

A question mark flew atop of Shun's head. **"What do you mean?"** As he asked this, he subconsciously tilted his head a bit to the side which the older twin mentally noted as cute. Yuuta once again touched his forehead as he remembered a few things.

* * *

It was one nice morning for the little Shun. Today he was going to the playground and he'll probably meet again the eccentric twins. It's been a week or rather that was what his mother called it, since he met the two. At the first two days, Shun wasn't able to distinguish the two if not for their clothing, but now he could even tell them apart even if they decided to switch for his inconvenience.

How does he say it? For Shun, Yuuki would be the one to initiate a prank on him, while it would be Yuuta who decides when to stop before he really got angry. There are more things that helps Shun differentiate the two, but for a child his age, it was rather hard to describe it in words and much easier to say as a child's intuition.

Anyway, when he got into the playground, a rather surprising scene unfolded in front of his eyes. The twins are speaking with the other children in the playground.

"**Good morning!"** He greeted as he decided to join in the gathering.

"**Good morning Shun."** The twins chorally greeted back with their high-pitched monotonous voices. The two was unusually wearing the same clothes with the same colour today, Shun noticed. The rest of the other children also said their greetings to the newcomer.

"**What's happening here?"** Shun inquired, it was rare for him to see the twins socializing at the other kids, much more if it's the other way around.

"**Well,"** One boy started to explain. **"We were inviting them to play hide and seek with us. They seem to get along with Shun-chan, so maybe we could all play together." **The others agreed with the one speaking and this made Shun a bit happy.

Little Shun looked towards the twin, and the twin stared back. **"If Shun's in it…"** Yuuta exclaimed, his twin nodding in agreement.

"**Great!"** Shun said enthusiastically and they all started to play together.

Not surprising though, the twins were never far from Shun during the whole time. Though such game should be as uneventful as possible, things didn't go that way. After a few plays, a fight erupted.

"**I told you I already found both Yuuta-kun and Yuuki-kun!"** A boy shouted at one of the twins, Shun knows it was Yuuta.

"**But you didn't. It was me you found **_**twice**_** and Yuuki hasn't been found yet."** The older twin calmly disagreed for Yuuki who was simply nodding at his side. Shun sighed in defeat. For the umpteenth time, they were having a problem. When the other kids become 'it,' they usually make the mistake of finding one of the twins twice and calling for tag. Of course, as unsociable as the twins might be, they'll insist that they haven't been all found. It's not like they were lying, but Shun did wish they don't point it out ever so often.

"**Liar! You just can't admit defeat!"** The boy retorted back. Yuuta and Yuuki was about to answer something back but the rest of the kids started to gang up on them. Chants of the word 'liar' are repeated almost endlessly and truthfully, even Shun couldn't take that much.

"**They're not lying, it's the truth!"** Little Shun defended the two. But before he could say more, another kid squeezed in a few of his thoughts. **"Shun-chan is siding with them because they're friends. Shun-chan's a liar too!"**

"**Oi!"** The twins didn't really mind much not getting along with others but their friend got nothing to do with it.

"**Besides it's their fault for looking the same!"** Another kid unhelpfully added. Though the twins was used to these words, in the end, they were still a bit bothered by it. At that, Shun teared up. He just grabbed the twins and ran away.

When he thought they were far enough from the playground, Shun let go of the twins and started crying hard. The twins rather panicked to see Shun cry like that.

"**We're sorry Shun, you got involved."** The older twin patted Shun's head as he tried to make him stop crying. They pulled Shun towards a bench and they sat there. **"It's our fault." **It was rare for Yuuki to try comfort Shun, but he did this time.

Shun sniffed and tried to speak. **"It's not that."** Because really, it wasn't the reason for his tears.

"**Then what is it?"** Yuuki inquired, he didn't know what to do if he doesn't know what's the cause.

Shun tried to calm himself. When he caught his breath, he spoke again. **"It's not Yuuki-kun and Yuuta-kun's fault that you look the same. They're wrong for saying that."**

After hearing what the boy's reason for tears, the twins looked at each other for a good minute. **"You're crying because of that?"** They simultaneously asked. **"We're used to it already, you know?"**

Shun brushed away his tears, only to be replaced by another oncoming set, his eyes are clearly red from too much crying. **"But it still hurt you two."** He stated as he tried to look through his blurry eyes.

"**No, not really—"** Yuuki tried to retort but Shun shook his head. **"Don't lie! I don't want my friends getting hurt."** It sounded like Shun was not taking any other answer.

But rather than hurt, yes, it was more of 'bothered' for the twins. They are no longer hurt by the same words, but they were still bothered by it. If they actually knew that they were bothered by it, they'll probably deny it. It was a complex that identical twins were bound to have.

"**We get it,"** Yuuta announced for himself and his twin. **"So please stop crying?"** He sincerely asked, his usually monotonous tone taking a gentler edge. Shun nodded then and willed himself to stop. Yuuta then glanced at Yuuki.

"**I'll ask mother for a drink, you must be thirsty Shun."** Yuuki stated before taking off back to the playground.

"**Nee, Yuuta-kun."** Shun addressed his companion. **"Are you hurt? Are you sad?"** He innocently asked. The older Asaba twin was sure that Shun won't take a 'no' for an answer.

"**We still have Shun to tell us apart so it's alright… but I guess I'm a bit down."** Yuuta honestly gave his thoughts. A sad look dwelled on Shun's face.

But for some reason, it lighted up like he just got a good idea. He stood up in front of Yuuta.

"**Shun?"** Yuuta don't know why, but Shun seem to have an idea that isn't exactly as grand as he thinks it to be.

"**Hold still."** Shun commanded, but nevertheless, Yuuta followed. Then little Shun parted the bangs of Yuuta's hair and kissed him in the forehead. Though taken a bit by surprise, Yuuta had enough sense to look at Shun questionably.

Shun gave a bright smile. **"When I'm sad, that's what my mother used to do to take it away**." He explained like it was the greatest theory proven ever since the world began. **"Are you still down?"**

This is exactly why the twins thought of Shun as flowery. He was always nice, simple and most probably won't ever dwell on the negative sides of life. But it was enough to touch the twins, and drag them back from their small world. It was enough to cure Yuuta off his worries.

Yuuta nodded a bit as he touched his forehead. Shun was so happy to have done something. **"Oh, I should probably do it to Yuuki-kun as well—"**

"**No!"** Yuuta was also surprised for his own reaction. Shun stared at him for an explanation. **"Ah… Yuuki doesn't like k-kisses." **He reasoned out, but it wasn't exactly the truth. He really just wanted to be a bit selfish.

"**Is that so?"** Shun doubted but then easily let go of it and believed Yuuta. Yuuki then came back with a bottle of water but then wondered. Yuuta and Shun noticed how Yuuki seemed to be observing the two of them.

"**What is it Yuuki?"** His brother inquired at his behaviour. Shun had the same question in mind.

"**Yuuta… your forehead is showing."** Yuuki stated as he pointed it out, Yuuta once again touched his forehead.

"**It's because Shun parted my bangs."** He reasoned out. Yuuki decided to react with a small 'okay' and then handed the water to Shun. Then after a few good minutes, Yuuki made a sound of 'ah.'

"**Yuuta, why don't you just part your bangs from now on?"** Yuuki exclaimed his so-called brilliant idea. **"At least that way, we're physically a bit different. If they make a mistake, it's their fault then."** Yuuta and Shun actually found it good. From that point on, Yuuta have always been the one with the parted bangs.

* * *

"**Yuuta-kun?"** Shun waved his hands in front of the older twin and snapped Yuuta out of the memory-lane.

"**It's nothing." **He shrugged, but if his memory is not failing him, then does that mean he liked Shun ever since they were very, _very _young? Now _that_ is kind of disturbing.

"**If you say so…"** Shun trailed off. Sure it was nice to just stare at Yuuta when his head flying elsewhere, but he would rather talk with him when they're just the two of them alone, considering the three are nowhere in sight. **"But are you sure it's alright?"** He asked for the _n_th time, it was almost getting anoying.

"**It's really okay."** Yuuta reassured him**. "Besides I wouldn't mind even mind if it happened now just like how Kaname thought."** He was simply teasing Shun at that moment but what he didn't expect was for to Shun to stiffen in his position.

"**Shun?"** He leaned down so their faces are at level so he could look at Shun's reaction. Yuuta didn't scare him off, right?

Out of the blue, Shun tip-toed and kissed Yuuta in the forehead. The older twin felt a pair of lips in his head. It was only for moment but it felt like forever for the two. And both of them blushed like mad.

"**P-please keep it a s-secret to everyone."** Shun stumbled in his words as he wasn't sure where he got the courage to do such thing, but he did, and he wasn't sure if he should regret it.

Yuuta just said an 'okay' before clamping his mouth in embarrassment. A few awkward seconds before he finally broke the silence. **"I take back what I said."**

"**Take back?"** Shun wondered what Yuuta meant with that.

Yuuta stared at Shun for a second before averting his eyes, his blush not fading. **"This causes a lot of damage."** He restated, getting a certain look at Shun.

"**Eh? What do you mean?"** Shun made a barrage of questions after that. He kept asking if Chizuru was right about the kiss causing a psychological damage.

Yuuta, on the other hand, stayed as quiet as possible. That kiss definitely caused some real damage… It was bad for his heart.

* * *

End Rant: How was it? Another cliff-hanger from me! When will they be together, I myself don't know~ Hope you wait for the next~ Yay!


	3. Following or Followed?

Author's Rant: I'm too excited to actually take my time in creating the next chapter, so here it is~ It was originally supposed to be a one-shot… then became a three-shot… and now, I'm not exactly sure how long will it actually be. Maybe for five chapters? Or at least when I get the Yuuta and Shun together. Such a cute couple after all~

Warnings: FWA, BWS. May contain pairings created by my over-fatigued, twisted mind. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: If I owned it, well, just pray that I don't.

* * *

**Following or Followed?**

"**Now what?"** The raven-haired finally decided to ask.

For some reason, Kaname is hiding behind a panel of plant bushes together with Yuuki and Chizuru.

"**Even if you ask me, I'm not sure."** Yuuki, who is more excited than normal, commented.

First of all, you might ask why are they hiding and who are they hiding from. It's simple. They're hiding from Yuuta and Shun. And why? Here's the deal.

A week ago, they have discussed the so-called unfortunate kiss that Yuuta received from Shun when they were young. While the three were fooling around, they left Yuuta and Shun behind (_referring to last chapter_). And for some reason, when they came back, something was off, but they ignored it. But the next day followed and the two definitely started acting like normal friends.

Yes, yes, now they should probably be happy but no they're not. Yuuta and Shun have a peculiar relationship, according to Kaname. So the fact that they're acting like normal friends, means something was wrong. Though it was odd to find something normal as strange, they were so used with the bizarre relationship between the two that seeing normality in them would feel even stranger.

And so, they end up wondering if the two had something happen between them, and decided to mediate between. In short, they had an agreement to meet on a Sunday and just play around, but the plan was to leave Yuuta and Shun alone so they could have a talk.

"**First of all,"** Chizuru decided to whisper to Kaname. **"How did we even get to a conclusion that Shun-chan and Yuutan is acting weird with each other?"** Though the blond agree that something was not right, he wasn't sure what is was. The very reason why he approved at this because Yuuki said it will be fun.

Kaname sighed, he hated explaining the relationship between Yuuta and Shun. **"You see, though Yuuta and Shun are friends just like us…"**

"…**They are still a bit different from friends."** Yuuki decided to finish of his sentence. Chizuru intently listened while keeping his eyes towards the topic of their conversation.

The megane nodded and decided to continue. **"Well, when Shun and Yuuta walks together, they hardly have any space in them, not like friends. They would always be in the same club, like they're both in Kendo Club during middle school and in Tea Club now in high school." **As Chizuru tried to internalize it, he does start to notice the weirdness of the two. It would seem like—

"**Also Yuuta always act like a gentleman around Shun. When Shun gets teased by Yuuta, he hardly gets angry unlike the rest of us. Besides, it's usually Yuuta who could cheer up Shun when he's down and vice versa."** Yuuki added, not knowing he just interrupted Chizuru's thoughts.

"**To put it in simpler words…" **Kaname thought of the perfect words to describe it.

"…**like awkward lovers."** Both Yuuki and Kaname said chorally.

"…**like a married couple."** Chizuru stated simultaneously with the two.

The megane felt dizzy. **"Now how did you get to that conclusion, monkey?"**

Chizuru pouted at the nickname but decided to defend his opinion. **"But isn't it like that?"**

"**No, I don't think so Chizuru. If they're married, they'll be kissing each other already."** The younger twin said like it is an obvious fact.

"**I think your standards are wrong too, Yuuki."** Kaname felt something wrong with what Yuuki said. It almost felt like there was that actual possibility; he could feel shivers in his spine just visualizing it.

"**I don't want to interrupt whatever you're imagining right now Kaname…" **Yuuki's voice took Kaname off his thoughts. **"…But we just lost Yuuta and Shun."**

"**Eh?" **Both Chizuru and Kaname shouted at the same time and stopped hiding and saw that their targets are nowhere in sight. People are also looking at them.

Yuuki held both the blond's and raven-haired's defeated shoulders. **"Leave it to Yuuta. He'll do something about it."**

* * *

On the other side of the story, when Yuuta arrived at the meeting place and only saw Shun, he already uncovered his friends' plans. He casually looked around and saw three hiding heads across the bench Shun was seating. But they're not exactly successful in their stealth if Yuuta could easily spot them.

"**Good morning Shun."** Yuuta greeted Shun who almost jumped at the sound of Yuuta's voice.

"**Good morning Yuuta-kun…"** Shun's voice is a bit shaky, but never the less, he greeted Yuuta with a smile. Yuuta took his smile and sat beside Shun. Well, a bit farther than he would normally do because even though a week has passed, he still feels a little embarrassed around Shun.

Not knowledgeable about Yuuta's feelings, Shun felt hurt by the increase of space between him and Yuuta. Perhaps it will be like this from now on after his little stunt last week. He was getting a bit depressed now since this has been going on for a week already.

A certain amount of tension and silence grew between them before Shun remembered to ask.

"**Um, you're not together with Yuuki-kun?"** He inquired without trying to look for an eye-contact. **"Kaname and Chizuru sent me an email this morning that they can't come."** He eventually added when he didn't hear any reply from Yuuta.

While the silence of Yuuta might have meant something, it was only because he was wondering if Shun really hasn't realized yet that they've been set-up. Also the way Shun talked to him without looking makes him a bit irked.

"**Yuuki said he had to discuss something to Kaname this morning and since Kaname isn't coming, he'll drop by his place first."** The older twin finally answered, gathering his composure.

Shun listened intently to Yuuta, trying to locate any indications whether Yuuta is angry at him. **"Then shall we wait for him?"** He asked this time around because just the two of them would have been nice, if it wasn't for their situation right now.

"**Did they even plan to come here at the first place?"** Yuuta asked back, finally making Shun look his way.

"**What do you mean, Yuuta-kun?"** Shun subconsciously let his eyes wander to Yuuta, after hearing something of an edge in his voice.

Yuuta stared at Shun's eyes. How he missed looking at those. But before he got his head into the clouds, he spoke again. **"Isn't this part of the plan?"**

When Yuuta asked this, Shun was definite that the older twin was suspiciously looking at him. Perhaps it meant that Yuuta thinks that he planned this, making the other three help him? Though he complete wrong in all accounts, Shun felt extremely scared. Did he let his feelings out with that kiss? Did it make Yuuta cautious of him? Is he scaring Yuuta away? Does he hate him now?

"**N-no!"** He almost shouted. **"I-I didn't plan this, Yuuta-kun. Believe me."** He tried to plead, Shun was scared, and terrified at most if Yuuta ended up hating him.

Yuuta got worried at the tone Shun used. For some reasons, Shun seemed bothered by something. **"I know, Shun won't do things like that." **A smile was brought to Yuuta's face when he saw relief washing over Shun's face, dissipating any negativity it had seconds ago.

Maybe it was because Shun stopped getting paranoid, or Yuuta was finally able to relax around that the space between them became like what it was before the kiss a week ago. Yuuta then whispered to Shun's ears.

"**Look towards the bushes across."** Then he glanced to that direction as well.

Shun, who's getting much more cheerful with what's happening followed Yuuta's line of sight and then noticed a pool of blond, raven and brown hair.

"**Eh? Is that—"** Before Shun was able to say his friends' names, he saw Yuuta make a quiet sign to him. He smiled at that. He inched even closer to Yuuta and whispered. **"Are they following us?"**

Shun's sweet voice was a bit ticklish in Yuuta's ear. **"Most likely." **Shun chuckled cutely at that which really felt like it's been a very long time since the older twin saw it. **"Let's ditch them**." Yuuta suggested and held Shun's hand. Shun on the other hand was too speechless he could only nod.

When Yuuta noticed the three was not even paying attention, he ran and dragged Shun away. Once he knew he lost them, he finally let Shun's hand go.

"**I-I…"** Shun thought that it might have been too early to try and speak with his voice like that. He breathed deeply before trying once again. **"I just want to know why you want to ditch them." **Maybe it was too late to ask that by now?

"**I'm not comfortable having someone following." **Honestly speaking, he really doesn't mind it, but he would rather keep these moments between him and Shun only.

"**But that time…"** Shun spoke up and Yuuta gave him a questioning look. **"When you were in a date with Takahashi-san, you could have ditched us as well…" **Shun didn't have anything against the girl, but every time he remembers that Takahashi became Yuuta's girlfriend, even just for a short while, it pains him. Much more than he thought it could. That was when reality hit him that moments with Yuuta like this won't be forever.

"**Well…"** Yuuta trailed off. He wasn't exactly comfortable when this part of his life was unearthed… Especially if it was Shun who does it. **"I guess it's because it's Shun I'm with right now."**

After Yuuta said that, Shun simply nodded like he understood it but in reality, a lot more questions sprung in his mind. Because it was him? Should he see that positively? Negatively? Does Yuuta doesn't like it when they get interrupted? Or is it because Yuuta never thought of being more than friends with him?

"**Nee, Shun?"** Yuuta's finally snapped him out of his thoughts. And finally, he had the nerve to look around. **"When did we…"** He whispered to no one. _When did they got into a family restaurant?_

The older twin almost snickered. It was cute to see a confused Shun. **"When you were lost in your thoughts."** His answer was actually very sarcastic, but it was the truth. **"You'll probably get lost in the town if you ever go out while you're lost in your thoughts."** Yuuta unhelpfully added.

Shun decided to ignore Yuuta's remark and notice the menu in the table.** "What are you getting Yuuta-kun? I think I would only go for a parfait."**

"**Well, if you're going for a parfait, I don't mind having it too."** Yuuta commented without even glancing at the menu. He simply kept his eyes on Shun.

"**Then if you're getting that, then I'll go for it too."** Shun closed the menu and smiled. The waitress approached them, Shun noted that she was beautiful and was staring at Yuuta, and asked for their orders. Yuuta gave it immediately, which is quite a relief for Shun since Yuuta didn't seem to care much for the woman. Jealousy is scary, Shun was sure he was glaring at her.

Yuuta, on the other hand, noticed that Shun was staring at the woman and thought that maybe she was Shun's type. That's why he gave their orders as fast as he can without looking hurried, so that Shun's attention will be back at him. Really, jealousy is scary.

The two were nothing but silent after the waitress left. They would steal glances at one another, but no other words left their mouths.

When the waitress came back with the two parfaits, when she asked whether they had other orders, both Yuuta and Shun immediately said no. As she finally left, Shun started to taste the treat in front of him. The sweet taste made him smile. Yuuta followed suit. It might have been too sweet for Yuuta's liking, but it was alright.

"**It has always been like this, isn't it?"** Yuuta asked from nowhere the surprised Shun a bit. **"What do you mean?"**

The older twin looked straight at Shun before speaking. **"You so know that I'm envious of Yuuki for actually having something he actually wants, unlike me who never had any hobbies that lasted."**

"**Yuuta-kun…"** Shun had heard Yuuta's worries before, but he wasn't sure how to help him out.

"**That might have been why I've been following you around Shun."** Yuuta stated.

Now Shun was wondering what Yuuta meant by _that_.

Yuuta made a solemn smile before continuing. **"It's because you always seem to enjoy what you're doing Shun, that maybe in one of those I'll end up having fun too."**

Now Shun is more than confused. He was dizzy.

"**Yuuta-kun is… following me?"** Shun had the urge to ask. The mentioned nodded his head.

"**Yeah, like in Tea Club."** He said as it should have been obvious to everyone, even Kaname and Yuuki noticed.

"**But…"** The effeminate male retorted. **"I thought I was the one following Yuuta-kun…"**

Now Yuuta was the one confused. Shun was following him? Now when did they get to that point, he doesn't remember anything like that happening.

"**I mean you said you're joining Tea Club that's why I also joined. It was the same back in middle school."** Shun tried to explain his side.

"**But Shun, you said you liked the smell of tea and would like to join, and back in middle school, you wanted to join the Kendo Club." **Yuuta explained his side as well.

Both of them decided to shut up for a minute. They tried to assimilate everything that was said, or rather revealed so-pathetically in front of them.

Yuuta was the first one who recovered. **"You would say your opinion then ask me what I would do. I'll say that if you're going for it, I'll go for it as well. You'll go for it because I was going to do it." **Shun nodded, it is exactly what happened even just minutes ago with the parfait.

"**We were following each other's decisions? Not knowing the other is following just as well?" **The older Asaba twin asked and Shun agreed. With that, they smiled.

"**We've been doing it for years, and we didn't know till now."** Shun commented, his bright smile took all of Yuuta's attention.

Soon they were talking nonsense, their mood lifted up. They didn't finish till late and decided to go for a simple walk. The sun is about to set and they would have to part soon.

"**You know Shun…"** Yuuta addressed his companion. Shun acknowledge him by stopping. This might be just the perfect moment, but Yuuta couldn't gather enough courage to say his feelings. He decided to say something else.

"**You don't have to worry about being lost in thought while in town."** Now Shun doesn't know where they are getting at. Though he suddenly remembered that Yuuta teased him about getting lost back in the restaurant. **"And why?" **He asked with a small pout, waiting for Yuuta's teasing.

"**Because I'll probably be following you around like today."** Yuuta smiled, and really, Shun was ready to retort something mean to Yuuta but if he gets something like this, he wouldn't know how to react.

"**A-are you my s-stalker?"** With a lack of anything to say back, Shun said something he wasn't sure he should be saying.

Yuuta almost laughed. **"Maybe."** He joked around, but Yuuta thought that he might end up becoming one if he can't get his feelings through to Shun. Shun decided to be a bit honest with Yuuta.

"**Nee, Yuuta-kun." **The androgynous male called out. **"You didn't ask me why I was following you right?"**

When the older twin heard this he listened intently. True, he forgot to ask it.

"**It's because I'm happy when I'm with Yuuta-kun." **Shun gave Yuuta a warm smile, with a little blush on his face.

And this blush didn't go unnoticed in the taller male's part. Did this mean that Yuuta has a chance? He wants to know, he needs to know. He wants to take the risk just to know.

Shun knew he just said something very embarrassing and felt like going home. **"Oh, it's this late already. I'm going this way Yuuta-kun, I'll mail you when I get home—" **Shun was in the middle of saying his words when Yuuta came way too close for comfort and kissed him in the cheeks. He was petrified solid in his place.

"**It's the return for the surprise you gave me last week." **Yuuta tried to explain his sudden actions while trying to avert his gaze. **"I'm also happy when I'm with you Shun." **He added before turning his back away from his companion. **"Give me a call when you got home okay?"** And then he ran off.

When Shun got back to his senses, he looked around for anyone who might have spotted them, but good thing there was no one he could see. He blushed real hard and started walk home, a bit nervous of calling Yuuta once he did get back.

Though Shun didn't see anyone, there was actually someone there who saw Yuuta kiss Shun. Three persons to be exact. When Kaname, Chizuru and Yuuki lost the two, they tried to look for them. They got an idea that the path back home is where they'll wait for the two. And then they saw everything. Chizuru almost died in the spot. Yuuki already had his predictions. Kaname was frozen in his place.

"**Does this mean they're like married couples now?" **Chizuru had the nerve to ask and got a blow from Kaname. **"I'll be demanding their explanations tomorrow."**

* * *

End Rant: How was that? I'm… mastering the skill of giving cliff-hangers! WHEN WILL THEY BE CONFESSING, BE TOGETHER AND DO ALL THAT STRAWBERRY STUFFS? I'm sure you're already asking that. Yes, yes. I do tease. Isn't that why it is fun? But oh please, don't kill me okay? I promise to get there… someday. :D


	4. Friends or Lovers?

Author's Rant: I am still unable to update the Meisters even after… about 2 months? While on the other hand, this fic is on a roll. Well, it's because I'm really depressed, and something light-hearted like Kimi to Boku lifts my spirits. Just a bit. ANYWAY, this is finally it. Or something. –grins-

Warnings: FWA, BWS. May contain pairings created by my over-fatigued, twisted, and depressed mind. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._ Oh, and if it matters, it's a short chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, or the manga and have nothing to be credited for it. I only own this fic, characters and everything else are all borrowed.

* * *

**Friends or Lovers?**

Though Kaname said that they'll be getting Yuuta and Shun's explanation tomorrow, Yuuki had other plans. He could just interrogate Yuuta back home. This was his privilege as the younger twin brother.

So when Yuuki got home he went straight to the room he shared with Yuuta, and saw his brother seated at his own desk and practically staring at his phone.

"**Yuuta,"** He called out, and his brother looked at him. **"Waiting for something?"** Yuuki casually asked, he'll try to be as discreet as possible.

Yuuta stared as his brother who seems to be tip-toeing at something. **"A call from Shun."** He knows that Shun is in his home already. But if he calculates the time needed to change clothes and eat dinner with his family, maybe he'll get the call in half an hour or less.

"**Are you dating?"** Yuuki inquired, so much for being discreet… well, it's not his trait anyway.

"**You mean?" **The older one retorted back, he knew his brother had his doubts but he would rather not confirm anything yet.

"**You and Shun. D.A.T.I.N.G."** Yuuki half-dragged his voice and sat next to his brother. There wasn't much that they could hide from one another so he would know when Yuuta lies.

And of course, Yuuta himself knows that. Besides, he was sure that his twin knew about his feelings.

"**Not yet."** He answered, and how he loved the way he said it. 'Yet,' which might mean later it wouldn't be the same. Unfortunately, his confidence is not exactly at par with his words. He wasn't exactly sure if Shun felt the same.

"**Confessed?" **The younger twin gave another question to his brother.

Yuuta looked at Yuuki then glance elsewhere. **"Not yet."**

"**Ready to get rejected?"** And when Yuuki asked that, Yuuta's built confidence went crumbling down.

He sighed and slouched in his seat. **"Not yet."**

Yuuki stared at Yuuta's already-defeated state with sympathy. **"Why?"**

The older Asaba twin fixed his posture and replied. **"I guess I have no confidence."**

"**I think that confessing requires less confidence than a sudden kiss**." Yuuki remarked at his brother.

"**You saw that?" **He asked, he wasn't exactly ready to say that part yet.

"**WE saw."** Yuuki emphasized. **"Me, Chizuru and Kaname."**

Yuuta felt the world shake terribly. He placed his head on his hands. **"What do I do, Yuuki?"** If Shun rejects him and the rest start interrogating the two of them next day, Shun will probably end up ignoring him. Good if it's just 'ignored'; what if Shun starts to hate him?

"**Get together with Shun."** Yuuki suggested, he knew that Shun might be attracted to his brother similarly as how Yuuta is fascinated with Shun. But he also knew that as perceptive as Yuuta is with most people, he is definitely oblivious to Shun's feelings.

"**You make it sound so easy."** Yuuta sighed once again.

Then his phone started ringing. Yuuki playfully covered his ears, signalling Yuuta that he was not going to listen.

"**Hello." **Yuuta answered the call with his usual voice.

"_**Ah. Hello. Yuuta-kun…"**_On the other hand, Shun's voice was strange.

"**What is it?"** Yuuta understood that the kiss this afternoon might have to do with it.

"_**I-I, I'm home. You?"**_Shun didn't really have much to say, didn't he?

"**Yes, I'm home too." **It was just the same for him.

_Awkward couple. _Yuuki thought as he tries to piece the possible conversation Yuuta's having base on what his twin says.

"_**I-I… I need to talk to you about what happened b-back then."**_Exactly the words in Yuuta's mind.

"**I guess." **He replied.

"_**I know it's already dark, but do you think we could talk in person?"**_It didn't really matter if it was dark, or bright, or storming out there.

"**I'll go. You can just wait for me there." **If it was Shun, nothing else really mattered.

"_**Alright. I'll wait for you."**_And when Shun says that, it makes everything worth it.

"**I'll go there now, bye." **Just knowing Shun is waiting for him.

"_**Bye." **_With that, Yuuta ended the call.

"**Going?"** Yuuki asked, like he hadn't just eavesdropped on everything. He then stood up and pounced a hug on his twin. **"Good luck out there."** The older twin smiled at this before taking off.

* * *

When Shun got home, he changed clothes but he simply lazed in his bed, not feeling up for dinner. He kept glancing at his phone, and wondered what he should say once he called Yuuta. Really, he had never had such complicated worry ever since his whole life.

But he wanted to know whether Yuuta sees him more than a friend. He wants to tell him the extent of his feelings. That he was not just a friend for Shun, that he was romantically entangled at the man.

So when he finally gathered up his courage, he called Yuuta. And now, he's simply waiting for him, and may his fate finally be decided. A knock on the door finally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"**Shun-nii, one of the twins is waiting outside."** His brother Fuyuki called out from the other side of the door.

"**I'll be there now."** He said as he took one last look at the mirror and took one deep breath.

As soon as Shun stepped out of the house, he felt his face heat up just at the sight of Yuuta. And of course he noticed.

"**Yuuta-kun!"** Shun ran to Yuuta's side who was warming his hands by breathing at it. **"Why are you not wearing a coat?"**

The older twin looked at himself as if finally realizing it himself. **"Well, I hurried. I guess that's why it felt cold." **Yuuta commented as he rubbed his hands together.

Shun wasn't sure whether he should smile at that, but he found Yuuta's action very rash but cute as well. **"Want to go inside?"** Shun offered.

"**No, it's alright. I'll leave soon anyway."** Yuuta stated. Besides if he got rejected, at least he could easily run back home.

"**I—"** Both Yuuta and Shun said at the same time. Yuuta decided to let Shun speak up first.

"**I… know that I shouldn't keep taking Yuuta-kun's teasing too seriously…"** _but I do because I like Yuuta-kun. _Shun wondered where his voice went as he wasn't able to say the last few words. Was he still scared of knowing the truth?

But that unfinished sentence crushed Yuuta's hopes without Shun's knowledge.

"**Teasing?"** Yuuta murmured to no one. He kept his head down, his expression unreadable. Is that how Shun viewed all his advances? Just a mere teasing? Maybe most of the time it all sounded like a tease, all because he always thought there was no way he could say those words so seriously and not be hated. He could only pull it off as joke or else he would never be able to touch Shun. But then… was this it? Didn't Shun suspect that there might have been some truth to all those pranks? Or did he notice, but because Shun didn't want to destroy their friendship, he ignored it?

"**That's right, I'm sorry."** Yuuta tried to apologize. He must have made Shun feel uncomfortable.

The apology struck Shun hard. Did that mean… Yuuta can't accept his feelings? That… that was not supposed to be surprising right? He was a guy for the God's sake. But still it hurts way too much, tears started to flow from his eyes. **"But I do like you, Yuuta-kun."**

_As a friend, right?_ Yuuta thought as he watched Shun cry in front of him. Shun have always been nice, kind at all times. It was wrong for him to inconvenience Shun like this so much. **"I like you too, Shun."**

Shun could only take Yuuta's words as a form of comforting words. He was sure Yuuta meant that he liked him as friends. **"Yuuta-kun… I…"** Shun tried to speak between his sobs.

"…**I still want to be with Yuuta-kun."** He could feel his tears flowing even further.

"**That is…"** Yuuta trailed off. Yes, he would rather stay as friends with Shun than be nothing at all. But he knows that they'll never be the same with each other again. Friendship was no longer a choice.

If Yuuta can't accept his feelings, at least Shun wants to stay as friends… as impossible as that might be. That's why he knew Yuuta would be against the idea. **"Please Yuuta-kun… Let's just forget everything that happened and then m-maybe…"** Shun suggested incompletely, his voice cracking up from crying.

But all Yuuta gave him was silence. And Shun took that as his answer. Shun can almost feel his heart burst from pain and ran towards his house without waiting for anything.

"**SHUN!"** Yuuta shouted his name even before he could enter his house. He was compelled to stop since he had never heard the twins ever raise their voice; he had never heard Yuuta angry.

"**Forget?"** Shun listened to Yuuta, unable to see the man's face with Yuuta's back in view. **"You want me to forget that I loved you for years?"** Shun heart stopped, time stopped, the world stopped for all he cared. Love? Did Yuuta just said love?

"**Did you really think I can do that? I-is that even possible?"** Shun heard older twin's voice crack up. Was Yuuta crying? **"Are you asking me to forget that my world revolved around you?"** Yuuta's voice was toning down. Shun wasn't just imagining or hearing things right? **"Shun… Tell me how can I do that—"**

Yuuta was cut off in his words when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind.

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yuuta-kun. Please understand."** If Shun heard right, then they both feel the same. He had enough of these misunderstandings caused by his inability to speak up completely and honestly. He needs Yuuta to understand. He shut his eyes and held Yuuta tightly. **"I love you Yuuta-kun."**

Shun was right when he guessed that Yuuta was crying because that was indeed the case; Yuuta was tearing up. But most of his tears only came after Shun confessed that he loves Yuuta. **"I never meant it as friend Shun." **Out of things to say, and probably out of disbelief, Yuuta said these words.

"**Neither do I."** Shun replied before pressing his face into Yuuta's back. **"I love you Yuuta-kun."** He repeated, he needs Yuuta to get it.

Yuuta relaxed in his place. Does this mean their feelings were mutual? Then why did they have to do all that crying and drama? With these thoughts, Yuuta laughed at his own misunderstanding. Shun let Yuuta go when he wondered why the older twin suddenly laughed.

When Shun let go, Yuuta immediately faced the other and held his hands. Shun's warmth was seeping through his own hands.

"**Can I tell this to Yuuki?" **Yuuta asked, his composure finally coming back. Shun stared at him. **"We're… dating, right?"** At that, Shun blushed but nevertheless nodded. **"But why Yuuki-kun?"** Shun just had to ask.

"**Well, he does know almost everything about me."** Yuuta half-explained to Shun, half-resigned to fate. **"Besides, we might have to explain it to Kaname and Chizuru as well."**

Now, Shun understand the part about saying it to Yuuki, it's not like Yuuta could hide anything from Yuuki for that long. What he doesn't understand is explaining to Kaname and Chizuru.

Sensing the confusion, Yuuta decided to answer before Shun asked. **"They saw the kiss this afternoon." **And even though they're already together, Yuuta still feels embarrassed.

Though Shun's world just started to spin again, he felt like it was going to stop again. Why couldn't they get a breather before they actually get their very first problem as lovers?

* * *

End Rant: Did I get anyone on the edge of their seats? Did anyone think that they'll end up misunderstanding each other till the end? How about that? FINALLY, right? Even I felt a bit irritated at myself for not making them a couple for so long. Oh, but don't leave yet, there's more~ I am such a master of cliff-hangers, we still have to see their first REAL kiss, and date, and all that sweet stuff.

People might ask if this will become naughty somewhere, like Shun or Yuuta suddenly doing "things" and becoming perverts… rather OOC. Well, for me Yuuta has been a pervert since that episode where touched- I mean tapped Shun's thigh… But I guess no, it most likely won't. Kimi to Boku is loved because of its easy-in-the-eyes, light-in-the-heart genre. I would keep their relationship as what it is, CUTE. (Though I wouldn't mind putting a few scenes just to point out how perverted Yuuta is. –evil laugh-)


	5. The Paradox of our Relationship

Author's Rant: I actually finished this chapter earlier than the previous one, but I had to make some real big-time revisions. So if we go by the manga/anime standards, this chapter should be the beginning of a new arc! Yay! Hope you stay with me till the end~

General Idea: We're moving on to the next part of Yuuta and Shun's relationship: as lovers. But as expected, they would have to overcome every obstacle along the way. Let's support them.

Special Thanks:

_Luck_ – See? It was supposed to be a one-shot, it ended up like this. –wink-

_crystalthe3rd_ – Thank you, I know Yuuta and Shun are nothing but all cute. :3

_Guest_ – Because you noticed, I'll be teasing everyone from now on (in short, every chapter is a cliff-hanger) –evil laugh-

_sess18 _– As you can see, I update regularly (almost every day), hope that meets your expectations.

_Arcanjo Telepata_ – You sire, made me happy with your detailed review. Hope I could supply you more of good fics. :D

Warnings: FWA, BWS and RFME (I _might_ post the original as a stand-alone and not part of this multi-chapter fic). _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, or the manga and have nothing to be credited for it. I only own this fic, characters and everything else are all borrowed.

* * *

**The Paradox of our Relationship**

"**So,"** Yuuta addressed his, he wanted to repeat, _his _Shun. **"Care to tell me now why we have to skip classes?"** He isn't exactly against skipping, but he does have the need to know.

Shun sweat-dropped. **"Um… nothing?" **He answered, because he had no other really reason other than he's scared. Of what? He wasn't sure.

Let's back-track to what happened last night.

* * *

"**They saw the kiss this afternoon." **And even though they're already together, Yuuta still feels embarrassed.

Though Shun's world just started to spin again, he felt like it was going to stop again. Why couldn't they get a breather before they actually get their very first problem as lovers?

"**Shun-nii!"** Fuyuki suddenly interrupted with the opening of their front door and scared the hell out of Shun. Now can't they even have a bit of privacy?

"**W-what?"** Shun was able to ask back.

"**Mom said that it's getting too late for your friend."** Well, obviously, it was already late when they started. **"You two can talk in the phone right?"** Fuyuki suggested, not knowing that that some things are meant to be talked in person.

"**I get it, go back inside."** Shun replied, impatient to see his brother get back inside so he could at least say a few more things to Yuuta. But his beloved brother did the opposite. Fuyuki seems to standing there, staring at the two of them.

"**Hey!"** Fuyuki called out, Yuuta was sure that Fuyuki was addressing him**. "What are you doing to Shun-nii?"** The youngest one inquired, who might be referring to the fact that Yuuta was holding both Shun's hands in his.

Shun immediately took his hand away. **"Fuyuki!"** He shouted, not knowing what else to do.

Yuuta felt a little lonely with Shun's actions but understood; Shun was not yet ready to tell it to his family. **"Nothing. I forgot my coat and I'm cold. I'm warming myself up."** It was good that his monotonous tone was back.

Fuyuki scrunched up his face before looking back and forth between his brother and his brother's friend. **"Don't do gay things in front of other people's house."** He let the two go, and went back inside. What Fuyuki was asking about is actually Shun's red, teary face.

"**Does Fuyuki have anything against homosexuals?"** Yuuta dared to ask, because after all, it is the case for him and Shun.

"**I'm not sure."** Shun really might have think about things now. There would be more instances like this right?

They both stayed silent for a minute before Yuuta decided that it was getting too cold for tonight.** "I guess it is late. Let's talk about this some other time, Shun."**

Shun, who was simply lost in his thoughts didn't really hear Yuuta. The older twin did notice it and held Shun's face in both of his hands.

This action didn't just snap Shun out of his thought, his complete attention was now in Yuuta and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"**Shun?"** Yuuta called with a playful smirk. He likes the fact that Shun's blushing way too much. And knowing that it was not simply due to embarrassment but also because Shun felt the same makes it even more fulfilling.

"**Y-yes?"** Shun stuttered, the closeness was making him conscious of Yuuta and become nervous.

"**I said goodnight."** Of course he didn't say that. No matter how much you look back. **"We can talk tomorrow."**

"**Okay."** It was all the effeminate Shun could say. When Yuuta finally let him go, his thought finally gathered back.

"**Yuuta-kun,"** Shun addressed before Yuuta left.** "…Can we just skip school tomorrow?"** Yuuta looked at Shun questionably but nodded. Shun smiled back at him before turning back himself towards his own house.

"**Oh, and Shun?"** One final call made Shun glance back to Yuuta. The older twin mouthed 'I love you' before he running back home. And Shun was left to blush all over again.

* * *

Yuuta looked apathetical to Shun's answer. **"It can't be 'nothing' right? Tell me."** There must be something Shun was worrying about.

Shun fidgeted in his place. **"I guess I'm a bit scared."** He should really try being honest with Yuuta now.

"**Of what?"** _or who?_ Yuuta wanted to add, but he guessed that if it's that, he already know the answer himself.

"…**Of everything I guess."** Shun answered.

"**Nothing then everything." **Another voice other than Yuuta and Shun was heard. **"What a paradox that is, Shun**." Well, it was Yuuki.

"**Yuuki-kun, is it alright for you to skip classes?" **Shun had the nerve to ask, even he himself was doing the same.

"**Well, Yuuta said he's not coming to school, so I bet you two were going somewhere."** And even if most people would rather respect the couple's right to privacy, Yuuki isn't like that. Well, who cares anyway about that? There was nothing he could not ask Yuuta.

"**Please don't mind me and continue." **Yuuki added as he noticed that he had interrupted the two.

Yuuta then gazed at his brother.** "I don't think that's possible Yuuki. You'll probably speak in-between anyway."** The older one said, as a matter-of-fact.

Yuuki stare back at his brother. **"Then it's alright to join the conversation."** He stated rather than asked, both Yuuta and Shun knew that they actually don't have a win against this cunning younger twin.

"**If you wish, Yuuki-kun."** Shun resigned. Yuuta simply sighed.

"**Can I ask my questions then? Yuuta didn't talk at all last night."** Yuuki inquired, giving the two no real choice.

"**Are you two **_**now **_**dating?"** He really had to ask, these two have always been slow on the uptake.

Shun cautiously glanced at Yuuta before affirming.

"**Finally."** Yuuki commented with a relieved sigh. This just made Shun wonder.

"**Finally?"** What did the younger twin mean by that?

Yuuki knew the two were slow on the uptake, but he didn't think Shun was_ this_ hopeless.

"**Shun, how long do you think I've been watching your more-than-friends-less-than-lovers act with Yuuta?"** Really, as impatient as Yuuki was, he still endured spilling the beans at the most un-momentous time.

Shun looked utterly confused. Now Yuuta had to agree in Yuuki's disappointment.

If he was Kaname, Yuuki would have probably face-palmed himself at Shun's reaction. **"I'm seriously suggesting than you reconsider your choices Yuuta."**

"**Eh?"** Shun made a sound of bewilderment. What did Yuuki mean by that? Does he not approve of the relationship between the two of them?

"**Yuuki, stop joking around."** Yuuta casually said as he saw Shun panic over wild imaginations. Well, it was Yuuki that why he could stay calm, if it was others, he might have the same things on mind like Shun.

The younger twin raised both of his hands in the air like admitting defeat.** "Well at least you two are together now."** Yuuki remarked anyway.

Shun appreciated Yuuki's words but can't help doubting. **"Are you really okay with this, Yuuki-kun?"** Shun might not been thinking things through when he acts, but at least he had pondered on this one. They were both guys.

"**Hmm?"** Yuuki seemed to think about it… well, for a bit. **"If Yuuta's happy then I guess it's alright."**

"**But it's wrong for two guys to be…"** Shun didn't dare finish, the twins knew already what he meant.

Yuuki and Yuuta stared at each other. Yuuki decided to speak.

"**Shun, you should really stop putting things in two ends." **Shun gazed blankly at him, not knowing what he meant.

"**If one is right, then the other is wrong?"** Yuuki asked, his words had a lot of meaning even for Yuuta. **"It's right for someone to be with the person they love. But if the one they love is someone they shouldn't, it's already wrong?"** He inquired again, demanding Shun to understand his words.

"**Shun, there are right choices, but it doesn't mean that they're the only right ones and definitely, it doesn't mean that those are the best choices at certain points in our life."** Yuuki continued, his words were piercing Shun even further.

"**You'll only hurt Yuuta if you keep up on that."** The younger twin finally concluded his words. He didn't want to hurt Shun or anything, but he still had the right to protect his twin from getting hurt.

Yuuta was thankful for Yuuki, but he wouldn't want to leave a load of pressure to Shun. **"Shun, you could still reconsider this if you don't think you can handle this relationship."**

Shun then looked straight at Yuuta. He said he thought about this, but in the end, it was a half-assed work wasn't it? Yuuta considered everything, even Shun, but him? He only considered himself. Yuuki was right, if he continued like this, he'll hurt Yuuta.

"**No. It's alright."** He answered, looking resolved in front of the twins.

"**Are you sure?"** Yuuki questioned Shun. If this was just simply out of stubbornness, then nothing will amount to it. **"Never minding me, there is still Kaname and Chizuru. As well as your family and our parents, they might not accept your relationship. The society surely wouldn't."**

Yuuta wanted to urge Yuuki to stop since he wanted Shun to take it slowly. They're too young to be worrying something so complex at their age.

"**I understand."** But Shun showed his bravery. **"If it's Yuuta-kun, I think everything would be alright."**

Yuuta just can't help smiling at that. **"We might have a lot of problems, but that doesn't mean that if all else fails, we'll end up hating each other right?"** Shun inquired with more confidence this time. Yuuki gave a half-smile and nodded.

"**Ah~"** Yuuki hanged at his brother's back. **"What's with this atmosphere? You lovey-dovey awkward couple." **He joked, it was almost like Chizuru. Shun giggled at that.

Yuuki decided to tease Shun a bit. **"Ne, Yuuta."** His brother then listened to him. **"Shun's glaring at me because I have my hands all-over you."** First of all, Shun was not glaring. Second, saying something like 'hands all-over' could make anyone misunderstand. Three, it was not a brotherly thing to say.

"**Now is he?" **Yuuta knew about Yuuki's mischief and decided to ride on it. He stared at Shun questioningly, making the said man fluster.

"**No, I didn't!"** Shun adamantly disagreed. He didn't even had a time to get envious, how come he's already getting interrogated?

Yuuki almost snickered and tightened his hold in Yuuta's neck. **"Now, now Shun. It's wrong to lie."**

Okay, maybe now he's getting a bit jealous on how close the twins are but he just couldn't glare at Yuuki because of that.

"**Yuuki, you're suffocating me." **Yuuta commented and tapped his brother's arm. As much as he wanted to tease Shun, he wouldn't choose death for that.

Yuuki loosened up a little but still decided to continue his prank. **"I love you Yuuta."** It was brotherly one, of course.

"**Yeah, me too."** Yuuta responded, still riding on with the joke. Of course, he himself meant it as brothers.

And when Shun was already red (or should it be green?) from envy, Shun took one of Yuuki's arm and tried pulling it off Yuuta. **"Yuuki-kun!"**

They were becoming childish, but in midst Yuuki took note of Shun being a jealous-type person. Then he completely let go all of a sudden.

"**Look what you did Shun."** Yuuki remarked, still teasing. **"Now Yuuta's lonely." **Yuuta would probably say no, but well, it was already a twin thing for the two of them to be partners-in-crime.

"**Why don't you hug him yourself, Shun?" **The younger twin dared, and Shun felt his heart skip a beat. Shun glanced towards Yuuta who was looking sideways.

Shun slowly approached Yuuta, forgetting Yuuki on the side. **"Can I?" **He asked, his face all flushed. Yuuta also got a bit red, but tried to keep his cool. **"Sure."**

And Yuuki sighed at the sight. There was no real improvement between the two besides them becoming officially together, and getting much more conscious around one another… if the latter was even an improvement or the opposite.

Well, there was something bound to change from now right? He hoped so.

* * *

End Rant: I've made Kaname and Chizuru wait for too long, the next chapter is the awaited confrontation. What will the reaction be? Will they be accepted? Will there be any problems, rivals, or cakes? I don't know the answer myself~! Also a bit of brotherly love~ or was that twincest already? Who knows! -laughs-

Yuuki: Hey you two.

Yuuta: (hugging Shun lightly) Yes?

Yuuki: Don't forget me.

Shun: You should probably hook up with someone too Yuuki-kun and stop disturbing us.

Yuuki: You're being out-of-character there Shun.

Yuuta: (still hugging Shun) Shun's right, Yuuki.

Yuuki: (glares at the couple) Don't make fun of me just because you got together.

And so, because of that, I'm conducting a survey (or poll, rather.)~! To whom does Yuuki pair with? And what would be his position in the relationship (Seme? Uke?). Please vote~!


	6. The Truth about Me and You

Author's Rant: I'm not exactly happy with the last chapter since I couldn't do many cute scenes on that. But I still needed to emphasize the seriousness of homosexual relationships. Not because their homo means they're playing around or/and they're just being selfish. People like them have a lot to consider, that's why I find them amazing. Pursuing love that the world denies is heart-wrenching but very beautiful.

Anyway~ Yuuta and Shun are now facing their first (or was it second?) hurdle in their relationship. But don't you hear that? –step,step,step- I hear a rival coming! -laughs-

Warnings: FWA, BWS and swearing from Kaname. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: I... I own nothing from Kimi to Boku. –cries-

* * *

**The Truth about Me and You**

"**Yuuki, move faster."** Yuuta's commanded his brother who was dragging his feet and looking half-asleep. **"We'll be late if you don't move any faster." **He added.

Mornings in the Asaba household have always been like this. The two are already dressed for school but Yuuki wouldn't haste at all.

"**It's yours and Shun's fault that I'm lacking sleep."** Yuuki commented, yawning right after. **"You two had me on the edge with your awkwardness, I couldn't relax yesterday."**

Yuuta simply gave Yuuki a blank look. **"But you slept for ten hours last night."**

"**Ten hours of sleep and still not enough. That's how I tired I am." **The younger twin retorted as he wore his shoes at their entrance as his twin was doing the same. Yuuki then opened their door and Yuuta followed.

"**I think you just slept too much—"** The older twin was cut off in his sentence when he bumped to his brother who just suddenly stopped. **"Yuuki, it's dangerous to stop suddenly."** Yuuta rubbed his nose to ease the pain of clashing it to Yuuki's head.

Yuuki then stepped back and closed their door. Yuuta wondered why but then…

"**Damn you Yuuki!" **That was definitely Kaname who is shouting and banging at their door. **"Open this fucking door! How dare you two skip school yesterday?" **Yuuki forgot all about Kaname and Chizuru until now.

"**Yuuki, just open the door." **Yuuta stated, looking a bit worried himself. **"But Kaname looks really angry." **Yuuki reasoned out to his twin. He'll probably part of Kaname's wrath later on. The twins gazed at each other before Yuuki opened the door again.

It was like the calm before the storm when the two came face to face with Kaname who's smiling. His smile is more of malice and quite sinister though.

"**I, Kaname-sama, personally made sure that you can't pull another stunt like yesterday."** His voice was shaking, probably with rage as he bore his eyes at Yuuta. He then switched his focus to Yuuki. **"And here I thought you were on **_**my **_**side, Yuuki."** He stated, and Yuuki wanted to reply a smart-assed retort like 'I never said anything like that' but decided against it. It's best not to add oil to the fire.

"**Now get your asses moving; I'm not going to be late because of you two."** The megane ordered that the twins had no other choice but to follow. But before they do start walking, Yuuta just had to say something.

"**Please refrain from saying profanities in front of other people's houses, Kaname."** Kaname ignored Yuuta anyway.

* * *

Once the school was in view, Yuuta saw Shun by the school gates with Chizuru, looking just as tired as him and Yuuki.

"**Good job, monkey."** Kaname greeted Chizuru, while the blond jokingly saluted. **"Yes, sir! I can see you have captured your targets as well."**

Yuuta said his greetings to Shun who greeted it with a shy smile. Yuuki then whispered to Yuuta. **"You think Shun got ambushed by Chizuru just like how Kaname did to us?"** The older twin observed the rest before giving a nod.

Then unceremoniously, the school bell rang. This seems to have relieved the twins and Shun, but it only worsens the mood Kaname was in.

"**We'll talk later. I'm going to see you **_**all **_**at lunch."** Kaname inquired the group, and only Chizuru gave him a definite nod. **"**_**Right**_**?"** He repeated, the rest giving a hesitant yes.

* * *

"**Yuuki-kun…"** Shun dragged his words, trying to find some solace in his boyfriend's twin brother. **"What do I do?"** He was grumbling alright because he wasn't exactly prepared for this.

"**Even if you ask me…"** Yuuki trailed off. He himself doesn't know what reasons could he make to spare himself of Kaname's increasing bad mood. **"Why don't you ask Yuuta?"**

Shun slumped in his seat. He can't exactly go to Yuuta because Kaname is in the same class as the older Asaba twin. Besides, with Chizuru's eyes glued at him and Yuuki, he can't exactly move much.

"**Shun-chan, Yukki. It's about time. Kanamecchi said to gather in the rooftop."** Chizuru abruptly approached the two, and spoke in an overly (or was it sickly?) sweet tone. Yuuki was sure that tone had underlying meanings.

* * *

When they reached the rooftop, Kaname and Yuuta were already there, and there was a very awkward atmosphere between them.

"**For a start, why don't we all sit down for now."** Kaname announced to the newcomers who complied and sat themselves comfortably as possible. It's not like it was possible to be relaxed and comfortable with the current situation. Shun sat beside Yuuta who was seating across Kaname. Yuuki decided to take the place beside Shun, since he wasn't exactly insane to sit beside an angry Kaname unlike Chizuru.

The megane decided to start it out after they all have settled themselves, noticing that the three objects of his wrath refused to sit anywhere near him. _That _itself was wise decision, if he would commend, but there are other important matters.

"**So,"** Kaname spoke, the three visibly flinched. "**What's the deal with you two?"**

"**Which two? Me and Shun?"** Yuuki jokingly inquired back, only to receive a do-not-mess-with-me glare from Kaname. The younger twin decided to shut up.

"**We're together. I'm dating Shun."** Though it might have been hard to speak under such intense glare from Kaname, Yuuta was able answer with pride in his voice. After all, why should be afraid to say it? He had hidden his feelings for long, it's about time he let it all out.

Chizuru looked like a fish out of water with his mouth gaping like that, while Kaname simply lowered his head, his expression unreadable.

"**I… see."** The blond was the first to break the awkward silence.

_I see?_ The reaction, or the lack thereof, made everyone question Chizuru in their mind. After all, Chizuru was not that mature to be _that _understanding.

"**What do you mean Chizuru-kun?"** Shun felt that he needed to voice out his thoughts.

Chizuru looked at the couple blankly. What did he mean by that really? He, himself wasn't sure.

"**Isn't there anything else? Are you against us? Angry? Anything?" **Shun added, there must be some sort of opinion inside his friend's head.

Chizuru was prepared to blow up once the two confessed, but when Yuuta did, the blond isn't particularly angry nor against it. Because these people were his friends, and besides, he was sure that Shun and Yuuta would make a good couple. So if he had anything more to say then that would be…

"**Congrats?"** Chizuru asked rather than stated. Now the couple had no other way to react to that.

"**Does that mean… it's alright for you Chizuru-kun?"** The effeminate asked his friend. Was it really this easy?

"**If that's what Shun-chan and Yuutan decided. We were only angry because you kept it from us."** Now the blond decided to cross his arms in his chest and pout like a child.

Yuuki bluntly told the truth by then. **"It's not that they were hiding it. They just got together the other day."** Both Kaname and Chizuru gave the younger twin a questioning stare, while the two mentioned blush quietly in their places.

"**But the other day… you mean Sunday? When we saw Yuutan kiss Shun-chan?" **Chizuru enthusiastically inquired, which probably sent Yuuta in a deeper shade of red.

Yuuki nodded. **"Yeah, they were not yet together by then though." **Really, Yuuta felt that his brother was now doing all the revealing, as if the he and Shun are not even there.

By then, Chizuru kept a flood of questions towards Yuuki, making quite a ruckus. But then Yuuta noticed Kaname's silence throughout the whole thing and decide to talk to the megane himself. He rose from his position, with only Shun noticing it and walked to Kaname. He whispered something and Kaname also stood up and walked towards the door. Shun was about to call on them but Yuuta gave him a sign to stay with Yuuki and Chizuru who were still going on through the conversation before leaving after Kaname. Shun simply prayed that the two will be alright.

* * *

And there they were, at the empty Student Council's office. Only him and Kaname. Of course, it wasn't exactly empty when they walked in, but with the raven-haired's order, it was immediately vacated by the students. And then they got their privacy.

"**Kaname,"** Yuuta decided to start, for it seems that Kaname isn't exactly going to speak any sooner. **"Please tell me your thoughts."**

And still no other sound except from their breathing. **"It really doesn't matter to me, but Shun would be worried—"**

"**Right."** Kaname interrupted him. **"Tell me, Yuuta."** He addressed, the older twin listening intently. **"Why now?"**

Yuuta was befuddled. What did Kaname meant by that?

"**I for one, knew that you liked Shun for years. Why did you decide to confess now? Be with him now? After all these years of hiding it, why now?"** Kaname asked, his voice low, something or rage and a bit of pain.

"**Kaname…"** Yuuta trailed off. He had his suspicions…

"**Shun have always been too nice, too kind, too gentle, too flowery for his own good." **The megane exclaimed, his voice _almost _shaking. **"He doesn't think much when he does something, but those actions itself were more thoughtful than anything."** He continued, Yuuta suddenly understood the depth of those words. **"Shun was always living in his world of flowers, have always been idealistic and simple, way too naïve but ultimately… he was fragile."** His voice softened, his tone was rather caring but worried all at the same time.

Yuuta had his suspicions, his doubts. But for it to be right on the mark…

"**Do you like Shun, Kaname?"** Yuuta asked, and all Kaname gave him was a pained, regretful expression. **"So what?" **Kaname retorted, unable to deny his friend's words. **"That's not the point here, Yuuta."** He added, still wearing the same pained face.

"**Dragging Shun into a relationship meant dragging him out of his world!"** Kaname almost shouted, almost, he tells you. **"Have you even thought of the consequences by doing that?"**

Yuuta answered immediately. **"I did."**

"**No you didn't, Yuuta." **Kaname argued. **"You didn't think how the people would see the two of you, how would they react and how it could take away his bright smile for all eternity!"**

"**I did!"** Yuuta uncharacteristically shouted.** "I thought every possible thing to happen, all these years I've considered it well. But I couldn't help it." **His voice returned to normal, but there was still a hint of his feelings in it.

Kaname gave him a glare. **"Couldn't help it?"**

"**I just didn't want to stay as friends any longer." **Yuuta replied, more trembling in his voice. **"I hated that I could be close but never touch him. I don't want to lose his smile like you said, but I was scared of losing him all the same."** Kaname looked shocked but clenched his fists.

He had to give up, didn't he? It was a pretty obvious thing by now. Maybe this was all but a futile attempt to run away. Kaname liked Shun, but he couldn't be honest with it. After all, no matter how effeminate Shun was, Shun was still a guy and he had never been in love with a man before. And it was hard to accept that he did love a man, and this cowardice caused him to lose Shun right in front of his eyes. Yuuta loved Shun much more deeply than he did. Perhaps, he thought more of himself than Shun with all the reasons he had in his head.

"**Sorry,"** The megane apologized to Yuuta, which surprised the other. **"I was being a jerk, wasn't I?"**

"**Nah, you were just caring for Shun in your own way." **Yuuta offered a smile and Kaname felt even more guilty. **"Are you going to tell Shun about this?" **Yuuta inquired while Kaname looked at dumb-founded.

"**Are you serious?"** Kaname asked back. _Is Yuuta asking me to confess? _A nod from Yuuta made him nervous.

"**N-no way. It's enough."** Kaname shook his head violently. **"Shun will feel awkward if I do that."** The way Kaname said Shun's name lovingly kind-of shocked both parties. **"Besides, I should be more than happy that you two are together." **_And I should probably congratulate them later on._

"**Kaname…"** Yuuta was glad that Kaname accepted them, though a bit hesitant. **"And,"** Kaname suddenly claimed.

"**And please keep this a secret."** Kaname blushed a bit. Who knows what the rest would say to him if they all knew? Yuuta nodded in agreement. **"Also…"** Kaname trailed off.

"**If ever you two ever got into a fight, I don't mind giving you advices." **When the raven-haired exclaimed that, he had a cheeky grin on his face. Yuuta felt a vein pop in his head.

"**No thanks. You're probably out to sabotage everything."** Yuuta stated and tried to walk away.

Kaname was merely joking but he didn't think that Yuuta would react like this. **"Hey! I was joking."**

Yuuta stared for a minute. **"After what you just said? I'll rather take Chizuru's advice."** Yuuta was of course, was kidding himself.

"**Hey! Are you saying that monkey is better than me?" **Kaname argued, he knew the twins were troublesome. Yuuta ignored him. **"Hey!"**

* * *

End Rant: Well, well. That went well… now did it? Who would have thought the title "The Truth about Me and You" was actually referring to Kaname and Yuuta, not Shun and Yuuta? When I watched the first episode, I was actually rooting for Kaname x Shun pairing. But after the second episode, I saw the beauty of Yuuta x Shun and switched to that pairing. I at least want to justify my short-lived (as in very short-lived) liking to KxS pairing. This was serious chapter as well. The next might have cute scenes. I'm not sure.

Anyway, Yuuta is becoming a lot more OOC lately, but oh well. If you're interested, you could look at my profile for the next chapters' titles. It might give you spoilers though (or not), who knows?

Yuuki: You liked Shun?

Kaname: You're not supposed to know that.

Yuuki: There are very few things that Yuuta knows that I don't. This is not one of them.

Kaname: Nah, this was all the writer's fantasy. I'm straight at the series.

Yuuki: You're not supposed to know that, Kaname.

Kaname: It's an omake; it's fine to break the fourth wall.

Yuuki: Oh my, how violent of you to break things… rather walls. The fourth one already?

Kaname: (looks hopelessly at Yuuki) Yuuki, you should really get a life.

Yuuki: Hey, you're not one to say that!

And so, because of that, I'm conducting a survey (or poll, rather.)~! To whom does Yuuki pair with? And what would be his position in the relationship (Seme? Uke?). Please, _please_ vote~!


End file.
